An electronic document may be tagged with a visual element for receiving a digital signature. For example, presentation of an agreement may include a visual element for receiving a digital signature that legally binds the signer to the agreement. Presentation of the legal agreement is often in page format where entire pages are presented for viewing. Page format helps to ensure the signer is legally bound to the agreement by enhancing a “what you see is what you sign” (WYSIWYS) property associated with the electronic document. Maximizing the WYSIWYS property makes it more likely that a semantic interpretation of the digitally signed document is not changed, either by accident or by intent. If the WYSIWYS property is ignored, a digital signature may not be enforceable at law because, unlike a paper document, an electronic document is not bound by its medium of presentation (e.g., layout, font, font size, etc.) and the medium of presentation may change the semantic interpretation of its content. Accordingly, one may anticipate showing intent in a legal proceeding by presenting an image of the electronic document throughout a technological process for signing documents in page format. Nevertheless, page format is associated with other technical difficulties. Indeed, viewing an electronic document in page format on a mobile device is visually challenging to a signer because the small screen may cause the signer to zoom-in, zoom-out, and reposition the electronic document before signing.